<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глупые и гордые by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061537">Глупые и гордые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021'>WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, School Dances, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Слишком много предубеждений и страхов в их головах, слишком мало смелости для первого шага, который должен был произойти давным-давно, но происходит в самый последний момент на выпускном балу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Глупые и гордые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: Infection Of Void<br/>~~~<br/>IAMX — The Stupid, the Proud</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Празднество было в самом разгаре. Последний бал перед окончательным официальным выпуском несчастного последнего курса, который пережил войну и нашёл в себе силы вернуться и пережить ещё один дополнительный год, который им выбили для полноценного окончания учёбы. А сейчас и это подходило к концу, жизнь готовилась принять всех их в свою взрослую часть, хотя все, кто был в самой гуще событий, уже были более взрослыми душевно, чем кто-либо другой.</p><p>Это был их праздник жизни и последнего веселья именно в стенах восстановленной школы, которая видела как плохое, так и хорошее, неся в себе груз множества воспоминаний. Сейчас уже почти бывшие ученики расслаблялись как могли, выкидывая из голов всё то, о чём можно будет подумать в другой день, гоня тревоги и волнения как можно дальше, отдаваясь в тёплые лапы беззаботности и веселья. Улыбки, смех, дружеский настрой даже там, где его сложно было бы себе представить. И только двое из всей этой толпы счастливых лиц были слишком подавлены своими мыслями и личными переживаниями, чтоб дать волю эмоциям и расслабиться, как и все остальные.</p><p>Драко стоял в дальнем тёмном углу, скучающим взглядом со стороны наблюдая за парочками и компаниями из счастливых людей. Он бы скривился, но на душе был лишь тяжёлый камень и полная отчуждённость. Находился он тут лишь по причине обязательности и по самой глупой из причин, которая его же и убивала в виде надежды насмотреться на Поттера почти в последний раз, побыть с ним рядом и не быть при этом отвергнутым. Вот только все планы шли под откос. Потому что Героя едва ли можно было выцепить из толпы, которая собиралась вокруг него, а если и виделось его лицо в одиночестве, то зрелище было не менее плачевное. Свой паршивый настрой Малфой понимал прекрасно. На него навалилось слишком многое за прошедший год: судебные разбирательства, семейные проблемы, ненависть со всех сторон в стенах школы, да и за её пределами тоже. А ещё Поттер. Печальный Герой с большим сердцем и светлой душой, в которого он всё так же был безнадёжно влюблён. И знал — о, он прекрасно знал, — что нет и надежды на то, что хоть что-то хрупкое, тонкое сможет связать их между собой после выпуска. И сейчас хотелось насладиться в последний раз, как смертнику перед казнью, чем-то своим сокровенным, чужой улыбкой и не предназначенным ему теплом. Только вот тепло куда-то ушло, его Поттер выглядел скорей как хмурая туча в особо дождливый осенний день, улыбаясь совсем редко, если с кем-то говорил, да и то улыбка та была столь напряжённой и неискренней, что по позвоночнику холодок аж бежал от такого зрелища.</p><p>Застряв в своих размышлениях, Драко не сразу заметил, что фигура перед ним совсем реальная, а не очередная его фантазия. Гарри выглядел устало, но глаза его на миг загорелись живым огнём решимости и на губах заиграла робкая полуулыбка. Первая искренность за весь вечер. Драко настолько залюбовался в немом непонимании, что не сразу сообразил, чего от него хотят, вопросительно вздёрнув бровь, когда Поттер протянул ему руку ладонью вверх.</p><p>— Окажешь мне честь? — юноша кивнул в сторону толпы за спиной, явно намекая на танец под мягкую тягучую мелодию, что заиграла пару секунд назад, утягивая парочки в изящные кружения по залу.</p><p>— С чего бы вдруг? Поттер, ты ничего не попутал? К тому же я уверен, что у тебя хватает поклонниц, так что поиск партнёрши для тебя не проблема. Нет, — холодный безразличный тон был напряжён, а не язвителен, как хотел бы Драко.</p><p>— С того бы. Пожалуйста. Я хочу с тобой, а не с ними, — непреклонность Поттера была удивительно странной, не страннее того, с какой прямотой он смотрел Драко в глаза.</p><p>«Хочу с тобой», единственная фраза, за которую пытался цепляться изъеденный горькой болью и сожалением мозг, словно это значило нечто большее, чем просто глупый танец. Согласие приравнялось к появлению у себя ложной надежды. И ещё это дало бы разбить себя до конца по мелким осколкам, что впивались под кожу, доставая до самого сердца каждый грёбаный день до самой его смерти. А это уже слишком.</p><p>— Нет. Что тебе непонятно? Нет, — голос дрогнул и Драко решил поставить точку в этом глупом споре, отрываясь от стены и намереваясь поскорей уйти.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — не зря Поттер был лучшим ловцом команды, реакция работала на ура, крепкая рука тут же схватилась за чужое предплечье, не давая позорно сбежать, но было в этом жесте что-то такое отчаянное и сильное, что и правда останавливало на месте. — Пожалуйста, Драко. Это очень важно. Прошу. Один раз.</p><p>Колкий ком встал поперёк горла от этой мольбы, от того тона, которым говорил Гарри, от того, как он отчаянно звал его по имени, впервые за всё время их знакомства. Возможно, именно это не дало Драко вырваться из захвата и сбежать прочь. А может, и собственное желание добить свою хрупкую душу до конца. Он не был уверен. Но точно знал, что потом сто раз пожалеет, если не узнает, чего хочет от него Поттер, так умоляюще смотря.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо выдохнул, наконец позволяя утянуть себя в самый центр толпы.</p><p>Стоило только им оказаться окружёнными другими парочками, как множество любопытных глаз уставилось в недоумении на них. Малфой невольно вздрогнул, опуская голову, пытаясь спрятать глаза за белоснежной чёлкой. Ему было некомфортно от такого пристального внимания, но уверенные руки чуть крепче сжались, привлекая к себе всё внимание и давая незримую защиту. Мягкий непринуждённый танец расходился всё больше и больше, Гарри игнорировал всё и всех, упрямо глядя только на Драко, который не мог найти в себе силы поднять глаза на его лицо, изо всех сил цепляясь за галстук-бабочку на шее Поттера.</p><p>— И долго ты так будешь?</p><p>Тихий голос Поттера был таким чётким, что его можно было расслышать и в диком шуме, почему-то Драко не сомневался в этом. Этот странный непонятный вопрос заставил тут же вскинуть голову, с немым вопросом сцепляясь холодом серых льдинок с яркостью весенней травы.</p><p>— Лгать себе. Лгать остальным. Держать лицо. Война закончилась, мы изменились. А ты всё так же строишь из себя гордого и независимого. Не нужна помощь, так? А после суда твои глаза были полны благодарности, хоть лично ты ничего не говорил мне. Да и не сказал бы, — голос был ровным и тихим, словно говорилось о погоде за каменными стенами замка. — Почему ты всегда такой?</p><p>Малфой растерянно заглядывал в лицо напротив, пытаясь выловить хоть какую-то эмоцию на расслабленном лице Гарри, который не улыбался и не хмурился, просто смотрел ему в глаза так проникновенно и с такой тянущей болью, что сердце сжималось. Он не знал, как стоило ответить. Упрямо поджав губы и вздёрнув подбородок, Драко молчал, играя в гляделки. Поттер был слишком прав. Даже сейчас. Потому что он продолжал играть свою роль. Надменного гордого аристократа, которому любая преграда и проблема нипочём. Он делал вид, что всё было в порядке и что он мог справиться хоть с целым миром самостоятельно. Вот только душа была давным-давно разворочена в кровавое месиво, с того самого дня, как на левое предплечье уродливым узором легла проклятая Метка. Ему было больно, хотелось кричать и звать на помощь, хотелось вырвать глупое сердце из груди, оно было слишком пылким для того, кто должен всегда оставаться в трезвом уме и забивать в самый дальний угол все чувства и эмоции, оставляя лишь рационализм и логику. Он и правда каждый день лгал и себе, и мирозданию, делал то, что мог и как мог. И вот пришёл Поттер и в который раз уже разбил его, как оказалось, совсем хрупкий панцирь, пробираясь до самой души.</p><p>— Позволь мне ещё один танец. И обещай потом не сбежать, ладно? Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине. Без посторонних. Иначе больше не будет шанса, — Гарри игнорировал упрямое молчание, потому что сейчас ему не нужны были ответы, сейчас ему нужно было лишь вложить в мысли Малфоя зерно сомнения, дать ему повод и время подумать.</p><p>Молчаливый кивок был согласием на всё. И это были те самые несколько минут, когда впервые за вечер Драко позволил себе полностью расслабиться и забыться, стараясь не перебирать в голове слова Поттера. Они просто позволили мыслям раствориться, а телам — плавно вести друг друга под мягкие аккорды, кружа уверенно, но так естественно, словно были созданы друг для друга, словно ничего и не надо было говорить, да даже думать. Руки Поттера были такими сильными и уверенными, держали крепко, что хотелось навсегда остаться в них и знать, что всё будет в порядке, пока он рядом. Сейчас этот танец дарил полное умиротворение души, стирая всё и всех рядом, оставляя только их двоих наедине, смотреть друг другу в глаза, завороженно и с полной решимостью. Но как только они разойдутся, так боль и раны вернутся на место в удвоенном размере. Может, именно поэтому они так отчаянно впивались друг в друга руками, не желая отпускать. Или, потому что это ощущалось так верно, что хотелось продлить этот танец на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p><p>К сожалению, у всего есть свой конец. И стоило последней ноте стихнуть, как внутри Драко что-то со звоном разбилось, да так, что в ушах зашумело. Он не знал, чего от него хотел Гарри, не знал, зачем ему всё это, но он уже обещал не сбегать, хоть и очень хотелось сейчас оттолкнуть его и раствориться в толпе, лишь бы быть подальше, в одиночестве остаться оплакивать свою убитую душу.</p><p>Гарри делает полшага в сторону, смотрит внимательно, застывает на секунду, будто убеждается, что Драко никуда не денется, не сбежит, и только тогда мягко утаскивает того за собой, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, двигаясь по краю зала, чтоб свести внимание до минимума. И даже когда они выходят в пустые коридоры, не разжимает руки, настойчиво тянет за собой, пока они не оказываются у какого-то кабинета в самом конце длинного коридора, где дальше только тупик. Гарри бегло оглядывается по сторонам, достаёт палочку, тихо произносит заклинание, отпирает дверь, заходит внутрь. И только тогда он, поколебавшись с момент, отпускает руку Драко, отходит в сторону, накладывает на дверь запирающее и заглушающее, прячет палочку обратно и отходит к партам, бесцеремонно усаживаясь прямо на стол.</p><p>— Ну и к чему всё это? — Малфой делает всего шаг вперёд, держит приличную дистанцию, складывает руки на груди и смотрит с отрешённостью, да так, словно это не его глаза буквально минуту назад с таким плохо скрываемым теплом и нежностью смотрели на Гарри.</p><p>— Я задал тебе вопросы, кажется.</p><p>— И что они значат?</p><p>— Я же сказал — хватит. Из тебя плохой притворщик, знаешь? — Гарри криво усмехается, качает головой и прикрывает глаза. — Ты всегда один в последнее время. И всё стараешься, как и всегда, строить из себя такого идеального и непоколебимого. Вот только пока никто не видит, ты становишься таким уязвимым, подавленным, грустным. Глаза говорят многое, Драко. Так к чему это всё?</p><p>Слова были такими правдивыми и оттого было особенно больно их слышать. Откуда только Поттер успел так много узнать о нём? Почему он видел его насквозь? Слишком много вопросов в ответ на его вопросы.</p><p>— А как иначе? Я не пойду плакаться дружкам или вроде того, оставлю тебе эту привилегию. Мне нужно быть таким. Это моя обязанность. Конечно, ты не понимаешь. Ты — Герой. Тебя любят и уважают, да тебе буквально поклоняются! Ты не слышишь обвинений и проклятий в свою сторону. Потому что ты — «добро». А есть такие, как я. Мы — «зло». Вот и всё. А «злу» нет места в этом идеальном мире, такие не могут вписаться в вашу радостную компашку и чувствовать себя в полном порядке и безопасности. Сам не понимаешь этого, что ли? Мы оказались по разные стороны баррикад, а теперь ты бросаешься этими своими странными вопросами, так к чему всё это затеяно? Посмеяться? Потому что ты не можешь помочь мне или исправить хоть что-то, — Драко и сам не знал, что на него нашло, может, и правда уже слишком давно всё держал в себе, да так, что сейчас весь поток из слов хлынул сам собой, сопровождаемый злобным шипением и стиснутыми зубами.</p><p>Он выглядел как затравленный зверь, которого загнали в угол и направляли прямиком промеж глаз ружьё. Уязвимо и болезненно. Словно тронь раз, и он разобьётся, распадётся на тысячи мелких искрящихся пылинок.</p><p>Поттер терпеливо слушал, всё так же не открывая глаз и не меняясь в лице. То ли обдумывал свои мысли, то ли те слова, что только что услышал.</p><p>— Я не Герой, Драко, — тихо, так тихо, что пришлось обратиться в слух. — Я обычный человек, как и ты сам. Это так глупо.</p><p>Надломленный болезненный смех окончательно обезоружил Малфоя, вынуждая так и замереть на месте. Даже ярость спала в тот же момент, оставляя только растерянное непонимание за собой.</p><p>— Ты-то хоть выкинь этот бред из головы, — Гарри наконец медленно открывает глаза, смотрит на растерянное лицо и хмыкает, соскальзывает со стола и подходит вплотную. — Говоришь как все они. Не надоело делить всё? Мне лично надоело. Все эти ярлыки… Нам их повесили с самого начала и никак не отодрать от себя теперь.</p><p>Поттер кривится, как от кислого лимона и хмурится, качает головой. Ему и правда всё это так сильно не нравилось и раздражало. Жаль только, что столько времени понадобилось, чтоб прийти к таким выводам. Лишь бы не поздно. Нет, он хотел верить, что ещё совсем не поздно.</p><p>— Столько глупостей из-за этого происходит. Сначала эти деления и факультетская вражда. Да какая к чёрту разница под каким цветом мы находимся? Как будто это сразу отделяет нас друг от друга. Или вот эти деления на «плохих» и «хороших». И это ты мне говоришь? Ты. Человек, который не выбирал сторону. Я знаю всё прекрасно и понимаю, глупо упираться в такие бредни, я не писака из «Пророка», который будет кидаться громкими обвинениями, что ты чёртов Пожиратель, никогда. Потому что и ты никогда им не был. Бред, — Гарри раздражённо взмахивает рукой и хмурится снова, пытается донести все свои размышления, которые упорно впивались в его мысли в последнее время. — Смешнее только то, что волшебники считают себя лучше маглов, а ведут себя не лучше. Тоже делят свой мир на чёрное и белое и никак иначе. Только это не имеет никакого смысла. Да и я не святой и не особо-то идеальный, каким меня считают, если не все, то многие.</p><p>Слышать такое от Поттера было ново и Драко не знал, что и думать, не то, что отвечать. Он лишь поражённо во все глаза заглядывал в лицо юноши, то ли ища подвох, то ли ещё что. Слишком много информации, которую хотелось обработать и обдумать тщательней. Но не сейчас.</p><p>— Наверное, ты прав, — неуверенный ответ всё же прервал затянувшееся молчание. — Но вот только все уже привыкли к таким устоям. Вот и всё.</p><p>— Попытка не пытка? — внезапно тоска на лице Гарри наконец отступает, да и лёгкая улыбка возвращается на место, чем вызывает трепет в сердце Драко.</p><p>— Что, пойдёшь против всего мира и будешь как полоумный бегать и кричать: «Давайте исправимся»? — фыркнул в ответ Драко, тоже как-то незримо расслабляясь, уходя от напряжённого тона их странной беседы.</p><p>— Почти, — короткий смешок вырывается сам собой, стоит только представить себе столь нелепую картину. — Мне очень хотелось бы подать пример этому миру.</p><p>— А я думал это твоя работа, Герой?</p><p>— Перестань. Не называй меня так.</p><p>— Ладно. И почему именно я должен вообще знать о твоих планах? — в серых глазах отражалось сомнение и недоверие, Драко начинал догадываться, что всё это не так уж и просто, что этот разговор, что тот танец ранее. — Ты собрался каким-то образом втянуть меня в эту идею? Почему именно я?</p><p>— Потому что есть нечто, что я давно должен был тебе сказать. И никуда я тебя втягивать не собираюсь. У меня нет и шанса, — Гарри пожимает плечами и смотрит с такой неожиданной печальной нежностью, что уже хочется согласиться на любой, хоть самый безумный план, лишь бы он был рядом и смотрел так всегда. — Но… Время уходит. Ещё немного и мы разбежимся кто куда. Потому это мой последний момент, когда я смогу сказать тебе всё. И не терзать себя больше.</p><p>Драко затаил дыхание, настораживаясь и желая знать, что же такое собирался ему сказать Поттер. А тот словно намеренно выдерживал такую затяжную паузу, чтоб напряжение нарастало. Даже уже хотелось прикрикнуть в нетерпении на него, чтоб не молчал, но Малфой держал себя в руках, просто волнительно ожидая дальнейших слов. Кончики пальцев покалывало от нервов. Ещё чуть-чуть и всё тело грозилась пробить крупная дрожь.</p><p>—  Есть ещё много вещей, которые я хотел бы тебе рассказать… Очень много, — тёплая ладонь вдруг коснулась бледной щеки, и Драко не смог остановить свой порыв, качнув головой в сторону, прижимаясь крепче, при этом с трепетом продолжая вслушиваться в каждое слово, и это придавало Гарри сил и уверенности, что он может говорить честно и открыто, что больше незачем скрываться. — Но сейчас я скажу лишь одну вещь. И что с этим делать — решать только тебе. Хоть пошли меня куда подальше, хоть кричи, но это важно. Я… Я люблю тебя, Драко. Уже давно. И слишком сильно, чтоб забыть и закрыть глаза на эти чувства.</p><p>В один миг мир Драко вдруг перевернулся одним резким рывком. Ему казалось всё это слишком абсурдным и жестоким сном, что хотелось ущипнуть себя да побольнее, лишь бы очнуться или поверить наконец в реальность. Он судорожно цеплялся за каждую мелочь, за каждое изменение на лице Гарри, пытаясь понять, где был подвох. Вот только его не было. Проникновенные глаза смотрели с такой отчаянной надеждой, как ранее в танце, что не верить было бы просто непростительно. И Драко сдался, неуверенно улыбаясь и тихо усмехаясь.</p><p>— Ну и дурак же ты, Гарри, — тихо шепчет, уже смело заключая в объятия, притягивая ближе, вызывая тихий вздох удивления. — Ещё дольше не мог прождать?</p><p>Всё возмущение и так и не высказанный ответ потонули в мягком невесомом касании губ. Лишь мимолётная проба, несмелая просьба на разрешение, что встретилась без заминки порывистым ответом, более смелым касанием. Поцелуй вышел тягучим и нежным, состоящим из коротких жгучих прикосновений мягких губ к таким же мягким желанным губам.</p><p>— И я люблю тебя, Гарри Поттер.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true">голосование за тексты от G до T</a>. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>